


猜心遊戲 番外(1)

by 0525_euphoria



Series: 猜心遊戲car [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria





	猜心遊戲 番外(1)

又到了一年一度的中秋假期，公司們當然也給九位少女放了一個長假，外國line成員照理是會回到家鄉陪伴家人的，女孩們都因為難得的假期而感到期待又興奮，然而湊崎紗夏卻是一個人若有所思似乎在想著某件事。  
  
“歐逆？怎麼了嗎？”身為戀人的周子瑜馬上察覺到。  
  
“子瑜...我今年可以跟你一起回台灣嗎？”思慮再三，湊崎紗夏還是說出來了。  
  
“誒？？”周子瑜似乎被湊崎紗夏的回答給驚到。  
  
“和我？”  
“嗯~”  
“歐逆怎麼會想...”  
“就是想要和子子一起嘛~不可以嗎？”  
“可以是可以...我只是有點訝異而已...”  
  
“那...歐逆家人那邊？”  
“不要緊我會跟她們說我在韓國還有工作沒完成。”  
“可以嗎~可以嗎~”  
  
周子瑜果然還是受不了湊崎紗夏的撒嬌。  
  
和周子瑜一起踏上她家鄉的土地從出道前就一直是湊崎紗夏最想做的，因為團體的因素戀人已多次踏上她家鄉的土地，雖然還沒有正式進入過她家，但起碼因為這樣彼此間的距離又更縮短了。和周子瑜在一起後，湊崎紗夏也想更加了解戀人所成長的地方，想要更加了解她、想要更進一步靠近她，這次藉這個中秋假期終於有機會執行了。  
  
就這樣，九位少女難得的假期開始了，也不知道經紀人怎麼做到的，周子瑜和湊崎紗夏的出境照硬是沒被記者和粉絲朋友們拍到，而誰又會想到，此時的湊崎紗夏安穩地坐在周子瑜的旁邊，手握著對方的手正坐上飛往台灣的飛機上...  
  
-  
  
“這裡就是台南嗎？”一下飛機，湊崎紗夏就像個好奇寶寶一樣地四處觀看，嘴邊不時冒出幾句道地的關西日語。  
  
在一旁默默微笑的周子瑜看著戀人新奇的模樣，心裡拂過一股暖流，緩步地走上前由後圈住了她的腰，由於兩人現在都墨鏡口罩戴著，也不怕被有心人士發現，於是閉上眼下巴抵在她的肩上：  
  
“歡迎來到我的家鄉，湊崎紗夏。”  
  
被擁緊之人只覺得心臟一震，不單只是因為戀人在大庭廣眾之下的動作，還有她初次呼喚自己全名的感動。  
  
“想先去哪裡呢？嗯？”周子瑜已經在腦海裡想著先帶她去夜市好呢？還是先帶她去媽媽的店裡好呢？各種不同的地點都在她的腦海裡飄過。  
  
“我想先去子瑜的家。”  
  
已經準備好不管湊崎紗夏說哪裡她都會說好的周子瑜在聽到戀人的回答後又再一次反應不過來...  
  
好吧...周子瑜承認，即使在一起了，她還是會摸不著這隻四次元柴犬的想法。  
  
被周子瑜帶著走，湊崎紗夏來到了台南市區附近的一棟建築，說實話湊崎紗夏是有些驚訝的，本來以為她會帶自己到一處獨棟別墅，畢竟戀人的家世她還是知道的。  
  
她們搭著電梯來到九樓，湊崎紗夏剛進來沒有注意看，看到電梯的樓層按鈕才發現這棟樓只有九層，從電梯裡出來一看，果然，這應該就是屬於那種一層一戶的高級住宅了。  
  
從頭到尾都在觀察著湊崎紗夏的周子瑜大概可以猜到她在想什麼於是摸摸鼻子道：  
  
“這裡其實是爸爸和媽媽買給我的房子，他們希望我回來台灣能夠好好休息，也有自己的時間和空間可以做規劃所以...爸爸和媽媽才是住在老家的別墅，離這裡不遠。”  
  
湊崎紗夏瞭然的聽完，後卻不自然的紅了臉，這麼說的話...今晚只有她們兩個？  
  
“在想什麼壞事嗎~”輕易讀懂湊崎紗夏的情緒的周子瑜壞壞的說。  
  
“哪...哪有！快點帶我去妳房間啦~”  
“今天媽媽也會過來陪我們，所以要辛苦歐逆忍一下囉~”  
“周子瑜！”一個發音又準又宏亮的三個字。  
“はい！はい！ごめんなさい ！”彷彿知道自己做錯了一般小年下也快速反應地回著。  
  
像這樣偶爾小年下太皮了的時候或是小年下惹火年上歐逆的時候她們就會切換為對方的母語加強語氣，雖然看似慎重實則是屬於她們兩人之間的小情趣。  
  
這時，周子瑜的電話突然響起來了，只見她接起電話口中說著湊崎紗夏還不是很懂的中文，然後沒多久就結束了通話。  
  
“媽媽說她還要忙店裡的事今天不能來陪我們了只能明天一早來...”周子瑜的語氣難免有些失落，畢竟出門在外哪有不思念自家人的人？  
  
“這樣啊...”湊崎紗夏輕輕地撫摸她的臉頰安慰著。  
  
“不然我們去店裡找她？”  
“沒關係，媽媽既然在工作那就不要打擾她了。”猶豫過後周子瑜還是搖搖頭拒絕了。  
  
在周子瑜把整間房子帶過一遍後她和湊崎紗夏就和在宿舍一樣坐在沙發上一起看著前一次回來買的還來不及觀看的電影dvd，相愛中的戀人不再小心翼翼，而是愜意地飽嘗這得來不易的相處時間，一時間只有電影裡傳出來的唯美配樂及嘴裡咀嚼著的美食聲在廣闊的客廳裡。  
  
也許是長久工作後而得來的放鬆，在電影播放的期間此起彼伏的呵欠聲不時的從兩人口中傳來，雖然萬般不願的鬆開此刻舒適地窩在自己懷裡的湊崎紗夏，卻也捨不得她如此勞累。  
  
“歐逆，今天先到這吧！我帶妳去休息。”邊說邊親吻著她的耳際。  
  
湊崎紗夏沒有回答只是微微地點了點頭，由著周子瑜牽著她的手帶領她走向客房。  
  
“誒？子瑜不跟我一起睡嗎？我不想和子子分開...”以為戀人會帶她一起回主臥室的湊崎紗夏失落地說著。  
  
“...”  
  
周子瑜其實很猶豫，她當然也想抱著湊崎紗夏入睡，但是，和她一起睡在自己的那張大床上，這裡不是韓國也不是宿舍，她不能保證能不能克制想要她的慾望...  
  
“妳不愛我了嗎...”  
“...怎麼可能！”  
“那我要和妳一起睡嘛~ねえ～ねえ～~お願い~~“  
  
湊崎紗夏知道她的撒嬌一定有用，何況先前已經瞄到她用力握拳拼命隱忍的樣子。  
  
“走吧~小柴犬。”這個歐逆真是太壞了，她怎麼能夠抗拒湊崎紗夏對她的撒嬌呢？  
  
進入到先前已大致看過的周子瑜的房間，整間房間以淺藍色為基準，沙發、床組也是藍色調，果不其然名副其實的藍色控。  
  
“歐逆先去洗澡吧！我去客房洗。”擁有按摩浴缸功能的主臥室衛浴當然要留給湊崎紗夏。  
  
“子瑜不跟我一起洗嗎？”有點壞壞地對著周子瑜說，湊崎紗夏非常清楚，即使在一起了戀人間該做的事也都做了，她的小年下還是依然非常害羞。  
  
“不...不用了，歐逆快去洗吧！”說完帶著自己的換洗衣物快速朝客房走去。  
  
笑笑地看著落荒而逃的周子瑜，湊崎紗夏也拿著自己的換洗衣物朝浴室走去了。  
  
等到周子瑜洗完回到房間後，湊崎紗夏還沒從浴室裡出來，索性就拿起櫃子裡的一本書打開床頭邊的桌燈開始閱讀起來。  
  
看著看著正入迷的周子瑜被一聲開門聲給轉移了注意力，只見湊崎紗夏穿著一件合身的白色浴袍緩緩向自己靠近...  
  
“妳...妳的睡衣呢？”未乾的髮絲下，有水滴順著脖頸滑落直到隱沒在那件領口大開繫起來卻似沒繫一樣的浴袍中...  
  
不急著回答小年下，湊崎紗夏只是滿意於她的目光，接著緩慢爬上那張大床上，誘惑之勢就像一隻性感的小野貓，抽走周子瑜還握在手裡的書，帶著她的手解開自己浴袍的繫帶，剛出浴還泛著粉紅的光潔身體就暴露在對方的目光中，一聲吞咽聲清楚的在自己耳邊響起，接著一手抬起她的下巴吻住了詫異之人。  
  
湊崎紗夏怎麼可能不懂？小年下的隱忍以及小年下在想著什麼，心疼她總是顧慮著自己，所以如果周子瑜不敢的話那由她做主動的一方就好了，更何況，此刻時間、地點的美好，她也想要被戀人給觸碰。  
  
溫柔極致的吻使得小年下放鬆地閉眼享受也開始慢慢回吻，在快要無法呼吸的時候分開，接著順著她的下巴直到脖頸印滿細吻，雙手也開始一顆一顆解開小年下睡衣的鈕扣，吻越往越下，到鎖骨的時候壞心地啃咬引得對方一陣輕吟，接連不斷的細吻繼續往下到解開第三顆鈕扣準備解開第四顆的時候身體被對方一陣旋轉，兩人的位置隨即對調了。  
  
“喜歡嗎~”也不惱於周子瑜的動作，用著撩人的上目線對著她說道。  
  
“今夜...有可能沒辦法停下來...”小年下掙扎地說道，視線卻沒辦法離開戀人的雙眼。  
  
“那就不要停下來。”湊崎紗夏也肯定地回道。  
  
“子瑜，要我。”  
  
幾乎是湊崎紗夏的話語一結束，周子瑜就覆上她的雙唇，雙手與之十指相扣，準備進入無盡的慾海裡。  
  
-  
  
“啊...啊嗯...啊...”  
  
已經天明了嗎？湊崎紗夏記不清這是第幾次了，她似乎又再次低估周子瑜的體力了...  
  
“唔嗯...不行了...子瑜...慢點.....”  
  
湊崎紗夏此刻趴伏在屬於周子瑜的那張大床上，雙手握緊同樣是藍色的床單，身後的人在她的脊背處不停吮吸舔吻，修長的大手則在身體深處做著壞心的抽插。  
  
“啊嗯~”又一次敏感點的攻擊。  
  
湊崎紗夏受不住地微微向前縮，無奈怎麼逃好像都無法逃離，在這張大床上，專屬於周子瑜的氣味散滿各處，如同催情劑一樣，好像身體各處都在被她緊緊擁抱著，她逃不了，淺意識裡也並不想逃。  
  
持續做著抽插動作的周子瑜沒想到不久後即聽到下面這段哭泣似的話語：  
  
“もういい...”  
“お願い...”  
“わたしはむりです...”  
  
只見湊崎紗夏開始嬌弱地說起她並不是很了解的日文，但是以現在的情況來說，大致能猜到她正在講什麼...  
  
周子瑜羞得整臉一紅，以前的情事上湊崎紗夏並不是沒有向自己求饒過，可是以自己的母語這樣子說還是第一次...  
  
不得不說日語真的是一個殺傷力極強的語言...尤其是從湊崎紗夏這樣的一個非常愛撒嬌的大阪女孩的口中說出，簡直是爆擊...  
  
周子瑜極其害羞的同時也在思考這次是不是太超過了？她不可否認情慾使人迷失，但是過度的縱慾固然不好。  
  
於是打算給湊崎紗夏最後的解脫的她終於說道：  
  
“乖，最後一次了。”  
  
手上的動作隨即越來越猛速度越來越快且次次都頂到突起的那一點...  
  
“啊...そこ...だめ...”  
“だめ...”  
  
最後一記抽送，感覺到湊崎紗夏的身體本能的收緊...  
  
“好きです，Sana。”最後的最後，周子瑜俯下身，在湊崎紗夏的耳邊這麼說著。  
  
“嗯~~”或許是周子瑜在自己耳邊的情話太溫柔了，也或許這是不擅表達的她第一次不加歐逆的對著自己表白，又或許是她為了自己偷偷記的這句這麼重要的日語，湊崎紗夏覺得有一條線從腿心深處向上延伸一路連結至心臟，高潮的快感即沿著那條線酥麻進心底，讓她快慰的整個身體都在顫抖久久無法回復。  
  
“要睡了嗎？”待湊崎紗夏平復後替她擦拭好身體由後環抱著她周子瑜問道。  
  
“嗯。”由著身後之人在自己的後頸又印上點點細吻，湊崎紗夏覆上她圈緊自己腰際的手。  
  
“子瑜。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也愛妳。”又是發音標準的四個字。  
“我更愛妳，傻瓜。”周子瑜笑笑地更用力抱緊她。  
  
在這個可以為所欲為的小世界裡，能夠擁緊彼此就已經是最幸福的事了。  
  
-  
  
隔天一早瑜媽早早就到周子瑜的家中了，老早就醒來的周子瑜看著湊崎紗夏窩在自己頸窩的睡顏不自覺露出愛憐的微笑，不久後看著時鐘覺得也差不多該醒來了就小心翼翼地下床洗漱了。  
  
等到出來後往床上一看不禁頓住身體。  
  
沒有自己在身邊的湊崎紗夏睡姿又開始變回原樣，可能是翻身的原因沒繫好的繫帶脫落露出了因為昨天的放縱使得她的身體佈滿大大小小自己的傑作，呼吸間高聳的山丘上下起伏引得觀看之人無限遐想...  
  
有壞點子開始出現在周子瑜的腦中。  
  
湊崎紗夏暢遊在美好的夢境裡，漸漸的，她覺得自己置身在一片水域裡，有一隻兩隻的小魚開始親吻自己的身體，起初只是輕碰一下，後來越來越多隻小魚開始過來讓她越來越癢甚至開始輕吟出聲，感覺也越來越強烈直到她終於受不住的睜開眼，回過神後馬上從腿心處傳來酥麻的感覺...  
  
“子瑜...討厭...不要這樣...”沒辦法相信壞心的小年下以這種方式叫著自己起床，湊崎紗夏作勢推著她的頭。  
  
專心做著動作的小年下變本加厲地撥開湊崎紗夏迷人的花唇舌尖開始使力刺入。  
  
“啊嗯~”欲推開周子瑜的雙手改為抓緊她的髮絲。  
  
這時，一道敲門聲在各懷心思的兩人耳邊響起。  
  
“子瑜？起來了嗎？”  
“媽媽做好早餐了喔！隨時可以下來吃了~”  
“把紗夏也叫醒了，再睡就太晚囉！”  
  
湊崎紗夏雖然聽不懂但是還是被瑜媽的聲音給嚇到，腿心處不由得一縮。  
  
“子瑜？有聽到嗎？”又敲了敲門，瑜媽再次問道。  
  
“子瑜...不行...快停下...”害怕自己此刻的聲音被聽到的湊崎紗夏雙手改為捂住自己的嘴，卻也方便了在雙腿之間做壞的人。  
  
覺得差不多是時候的周子瑜最後在花心處使力一吮...  
  
“唔嗯~~~”湊崎紗夏的身體受不住的向上拱起，最後重重落下。  
  
“嗯~我聽到了~”這時才甘願回應的周子瑜大聲地回著。  
  
得到回應的瑜媽這才離去。  
  
看著湊崎紗夏依然在顫抖著的腹部，周子瑜伸手將她拉入懷中，由著她繼續做著尚在平復的喘息，對著她說道：  
  
“歐逆，早安。”  
  
懷裡的人似乎還無法從一大早的刺激中緩過來，周子瑜接著說：  
  
“對不起...歐逆太誘人了...如果妳討厭，我以...”  
  
還沒說完的話被湊崎紗夏的雙唇給堵住。  
  
“笨蛋...妳還沒給我早安吻呢~”雖然很害羞，但是她怎麼捨得拒絕渴望自己的周子瑜？  
  
-  
  
時間過得飛快，該是離開的時候了，這段假期對兩人來說都會是一段最美好的回憶。當周子瑜和湊崎紗夏坐在飛往韓國的飛機上，心中一直存著某個疑問的小年下終於忍不住開了口：  
  
“歐逆...那天夜晚...妳為什麼會突然說日文？”  
  
湊崎紗夏聞言身體僵了一下快速紅了臉。  
  
“...子瑜為什麼想知道？”  
  
“因為那樣子的妳...比平常都更加誘人...但是...我又不想這樣的妳被別人給看到...”  
  
認真的語氣卻說著羞人的話，湊崎紗夏有時真是敗給她的小木頭了...  
  
“別人又不是妳我為什麼要讓她們看到？”湊崎紗夏撫著她的臉頰給予彷彿處於不安的周子瑜這樣回道。  
  
接著靠近她對著她的耳朵道：  
  
“都怪子子把我弄得太舒服了~如果還想聽到下次要更努力喔~”說完又壞心地咬了她的耳朵。  
  
退開後只見周子瑜的臉比起自己還要紅上千萬遍，表情也維持著傻住的模樣久久沒有變化。  
  
“子瑜？子瑜？？”  
  
周子瑜完敗。  
  
  
  
番外(1) -End-


End file.
